


Títere

by samej



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-mini-mini drabble. Reto de besos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Títere

_Eres mi marioneta_  piensa cada vez que Cloud gime en su boca,  _eres mi marioneta_  cuando siente que le tiemblan las piernas,  _eres mi marioneta_ cuando nota su dureza rozándose con la suya. Le echa la cabeza hacia atrás e introduce más profundamente la lengua, intentando saborear toda su boca. Le muerde los labios, marcándole, haciendo que emita lánguidos sonidos que parecen recorrerle todo el cuerpo.  _Eres mi marioneta,_ cuando el rubio se agacha y se lo come entero.

 _Eres mi marioneta_ , cuando todo explota.


End file.
